By Any Other Name
by Dream'sRealm
Summary: The past does not matter and neither does a name, in her optics, but her love is not so easily convinced. Megatron/OC one-shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Transformers Prime, or its canon characters. The beautiful ballad between Megatronus and Solus belongs to the lovely and gifted Ardent Aspen. I do however own my OC: Starlight. **

**Theme Song: Don't Fight It by 10 Years**

A curious feminine voice interrupted Megatron's musings. "I heard Optimus call you Megatronus when we were back in Iacon. Was that your old designation? When you were a gladiator?"

Megatron vented softly and nodded. "It was."

Starlight mentally chastised herself for her friend and love's sudden change in demeanor and immediately attempted to remedy her slip of glossa. "Then you know the legend surrounding him?"

"Yes, I am quite aware," he chuckled bitterly. "Megatronus defied the Laws of the Primes and became the Fallen. We all know the story."

A hesitant smile tugged on her lip components. "That is not the legend to which I was referring."

Megatron raised an optic ridge and turned to the femme as she continued. "They say, before he became the Fallen, that he fell in love with Solus Prime, the great Weapons Master. They say he would do anything for her, conquer worlds, defeat her enemies, but she only ever asked of him one thing, that he be by her side forevermore."

Despite her change of the subject, a dark look passed over his facial plating. "Then you also know that before he became the Fallen, he murdered Solus Prime in a fit of rage."

Starlight averted her gaze and vented. Oh, my dearest Megatron, why do you continue to let the past haunt you so? "That is not how my sire told the tale."

"Oh?"

Starlight gently placed her servo over one of his. "He said that as Megatronus' spark darkened, their love became forbidden. And, not bearing the thought of living a life without him, she threw off her title as Prime and scoured the galaxies looking for her lost love. My sire would always tell me that despite how difficult a relationship can become, it should always be treasured because love, true love, always perseveres."

"And is that why you stay by me so faithfully, Starlight?" Megatron's weary red optics gazed into hers. "Because you believe true love perseveres?"

"I do not believe, I know. I know this to be true." Megatron's spark softened as she held his large taloned servo against her facial plating. "And like Solus Prime, I will gladly scour the galaxies for a million lifetimes if it meant spending but a cycle with you, Megatron."

Another flash of bitterness. "Even after you knew my war crimes? Even with the risk that I might terminate you in a fit of rage?"

"The past does not matter to me, only the present. I care not for your war crimes or even the risk of my own termination. I do not even care about the looks Autobot and Decepticon alike give me." Megatron grimaced as memories of their stay at Iacon came back to him. Of course, some treated his Starlight kindly but others openly treated her with contempt because of her love for him. "My spark is yours."

"Some would call you insane for your feelings, myself included."

"Not insane. I simply see the truth others cannot. You are a changed mech. You have treated me kindly and thus have gained my love. God teaches us forgiveness. Why should I not follow such a teaching?"

Starlight smiled softly when his scarred lip components met hers. "Your sire was certainly a wise mech," Megatron whispered.

"He would have loved you. My carrier, as well." Starlight caressed his facial plating before giving him a half-playful stern look. "Now, stop brooding. It does not suit you."

"You know, if anyone dared to command me on the Nemesis in such a manner, I would have already crushed their spark under my pedde," he smirked.

No flash of fear could be seen from Starlight. Only the sincerity that crippled Megatron's war-scarred spark. "I am not entirely certain that you haven't." She smiled softly as she leaned against his chassis, digits resting over his Decepticon insignia.

Megatron offlined his optics in contentment as he held her closer to him. All he had felt was pain since his… horrific realization. It only took Unicron possessing him and threatening to destroy his home world a second time that he finally understood what oppression meant. All the mechs and femmes that he had mercilessly offlined never ceased to haunt him but this femme… loved him without any trace of fear.

This God's work? The One that rescued him and caused him to see the light? Of that he had no doubt.

His thoughts were interrupted as Starlight began to softly sing. "Ignore the doubts, belay the fears, and do not heed my brothers. Their only sister loves them well but my spark is thine, and no other's."

"What is that?" Megatron asked softly.

"The Ballad of Megatronus and Solus Prime. My sire taught it to me."

"And how, pray tell, does this ballad end?"

Starlight smiled and continued. "Not Well above, nor Pit below, our tandem sparks can sever. For mine to thine forever tie if you will say you love me."

Megatron glanced down at her, the violent emotions he felt in his spark making themselves blatantly noticeable on his facial plating. "And will you stay with me? Even if my darkness becomes too much to bear?"

"Then we will bear it together," she leaned forward as she kissed him.

My dearest Megatronus.

**D/N: *sniffles* I read Ardent Aspen's poem and immediately had to write this down because gah, I love this pairing and… mech. I hope your feels aren't as broken as mine. **

"**All praise to God, the Father of our Lord Jesus Christ. God is our merciful Father and the source of all comfort. He comforts us in all our troubles so that we can comfort others. When they are troubled, we will be able to give them the same comfort God has given us" 2 Corinthians 1: 3-4**

**And if you could please continue to pray for my family's health, my friend's brother who has walking pneumonia, another who is having surgery today, and yet another who is overseas on a mission trip, I'd be much obliged. **

**May God bless you and your day, my friends!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**


End file.
